


[podfic] Princess

by entanglednow, reena_jenkins



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Humor, Podfic, Season/Series 01, Theoretical Cannibalistic Ballerinas, teamfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"In which Sophie tells horror stories, Eliot is a princess and Nate is confused."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimssio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimssio/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/161093) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



****  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
****

******Length:**  00:14:34  
  
 **** **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Lev\)%20_Princess_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
